iAnother Fairy Tale
by LaLiNhA520
Summary: Inglaterra e Escócia, 1800. A família do Reino Unido e Charlotte estão brigando pelo território da Escócia. No meio dessa briga os futuros herdeiros dos tronos Sam e Freddie se apaixonam. Esse amor pode trazer a paz ou piorar o conflito.
1. Prefácio

Prefácio.

Personagens Principais

Samantha Puckett Charlotte: É a sucessora do trono do Reino da Escócia. Ela é filha da rainha Sophia e do rei Harry. Ela é uma menina de personalidade forte e é querida pelos seus súditos.

Freddward Sardenha do Reino Unido: É o sucessor do trono do Reino Unido. Ele é filho da rainha Marissa e do rei Carl. Ele é generoso, dóci solteirão mais cobiçado do reino. Mas é apaixonado pela filha do medico real Carly.

Personagens Secundários

Sophia Puckett Charlotte: Ela é a rainha da Escócia, ela é elegante e muito carismática. Ela é de origem humilde e tem uma filha.

Harry Eduardo Charlotte: Ele é o rei da Escócia, ele é um homem honesto, tranquilo e famoso pela beleza que derrete o coração de varias súditas.

Marissa Benson do Reino Unido: Ela é a rainha do Reino Unido, é uma mãe coruja e trata o seu filho como se fosse um bebe. Ela é filha da condessa da Sardenha.

Carl Jorge do Reino Unido: Ele é o rei do Reino Unido, ele é um homem inescrupuloso e misterioso. O sonho dele é tomar a terra da família Charlotte.

Carly Shay: É uma garota dócil, animada e muito bonita. Ela balança o coração de vários meninos, ate do príncipe Freddward. Ela é a filha do coração da Marissa.

Edward Shay: Ele é o medico da família real do Reino Unido, ele é generoso e de excelente caráter. Ele é considerado como um irmão para Marissa.

Kathrina Vega: Ela é a governanta do castelo dos Charlotte. É engraçada, meio extravagante. É considerada como a segunda mãe para Sam.

Catherine Valentine: Ela é a governanta do castelo do Reino Unido, ela é desastrada e adorável. Ela veio da Irlanda do Norte com os duques de Belfast.


	2. O Convite

_20 de janeiro de 1800._

Amanhecia em Londres, as ruas da cidade estava coberta por uma fina camada de neve. Os súditos estavam andando pelas ruas com roupas pesadas para suportar aquela manha de inverno. No castelo da família real, a Marissa foi a primeira pessoa a acordar. Ela foi fazer sua higiene matinal, desceu as escadas e foi para sala onde eles fazem as refeições. A sala era grande, com pinturas na parede, a mesa era de madeira nobre, tinha pratos de porcelana, talher de prata, em cima da mesa tinha variados tipos de pães, frutas frescas e jarras de vários tipos de chás. Ela chega à sala Cat estava terminando de arrumar a mesa.

- Bom dia vossa alteza, o café da manha esta sendo servido. –falou Cat enquanto colocava as cestas de pães em cima da mesa.

- Bom dia Cat, você viu o Freddward? –perguntou a rainha se sentando à mesa.

- O príncipe continua dormindo. O rei acordou bem cedo e está no gabinete real. –falou Cat olhando para a rainha.

- Vou lá então, acorde o Freddward para mim fazendo o favor. –falou Marissa se levantando da cadeira.

Marissa sai da sala de refeições e vai para o gabinete real. Era uma sala grande com uma grande pintura do avô do rei montando em cima de um cavalo, tinha detalhes em ouro amarelo, os moveis eram de madeira nobre, uns tinhas detalhes em prata. O rei estava sentado na mesa escrevendo uma carta. Marissa adentra na sala e senta na cadeira que esta fica em frente a do rei.

- Bom dia Carl, o que você está fazendo? –falou Marissa dando um beijo na testa do marido.

- Estou escrevendo uma carta para a família Charlotte. Quero que eles assinem o acordo que uni o Reino Unido à Escócia. –falou Carl meio impaciente.

- Tenho a certeza que eles irão concordar, pois o país deles está enfrentando dificuldades e seria de grande valor para nós termos mais territórios. Está rivalidade entre vocês é antiga se isso não parar vai gerar grandes conflitos e só ira nos prejudicar. –falou Marissa animando o marido.

- Com certeza, ainda mais quando estão em uma crise financeira, eles arrecadam impostos e gastam com a guerra. E não tem como manter os luxos. –falou Carl enquanto terminava de escrever a carta.

- O café da manha esta servido, que tal irmos fazer o desjejum e depois terminaremos de escrever essa carta. –falou Marissa tomando a caneta e o tinteiro da mão do marido.

- O Freddward já acordou? –perguntou Carl enquanto passava o mata borrão pelo papel.

- Ainda não, o Edward foi para Liverpool verificar se estão atendendo as nossas exigências. –falou Marissa enquanto se dirigia a sala de refeição.

- Vai chover moeda para os nossos cofres. –falou Carl em tom de ganância.

Eles se dirigem a sala de refeição e vê Freddie sentado na mesa fazendo o seu desjejum.

- Bom dia mãe e pai. Desculpe-me por não ter os esperado, mas pensei que vocês iriam demorar mais. –falou Freddie meio desajeitado.

- Tudo bem querido, vamos fazer desjejum. Pois eu estou com muita fome. –falou Marissa enquanto se sentava na cadeira.

Eles começam a fazer o desjejum em silencio, quando Cat adentra na sala.

- Desculpe-me majestade, o mensageiro real acaba de chegar de Madri com uma carta do rei Carlos IV, ele diz que é muito importante. Posso o deixar vir aqui? –perguntou Cat meio afobada.

Marissa e Carl entreolham-se e decide.

- Mande-o entrar. –falou Carl enquanto tomava uma xícara de chá.

Cat saí da sala e volta com um homem alto, do olho castanho claro, cabelo liso, pele morena clara e estava com a aparência de cansando.

- Bom dia vossa majestade. –disse Larry enquanto fazia uma breve reverencia ao rei.

- Bom dia, qual é o comunicado importante do rei Carlos IV? –perguntou o rei com certo tom de arrogância.

- Bem. –disse ele coçando a garganta.

_Caro Carl Jorge do Reino Unido._

_Convidamos à rainha Marissa Sardenha do Reino Unido e seu filho Freddward Sardenha do Reino Unido à comemoração da boda de ouro do meu casamento com a rainha Carmelita Antonieta Da Espanha._

_A cerimônia será realizada no castelo real em Madri no dia 28/02._

_Aguardamos ansiosamente a resposta desse convite._

_Carlos IV da Espanha_

Quando Larry terminou de ler a carta Marissa começou a tagarelar.

- Vamos mandar a resposta que aceitamos o convite. Estou precisando de um vestido novo, preciso ir para Paris comprar um daquele estilista que fez o meu vestido de noiva. O Freddward tá precisando de um fraque novo e de uma noiva. Lá ele terá a oportunidade de conhecer varias moças de famílias nobres e ajudará o nosso reino com a crise que estamos enfrentando... –falava Marissa compulsivamente até ser interrompida pelo Freddie.

- Mãe eu não preciso de noiva, estou feliz assim. E amo a Carly, pretendo me casar com ela. –falou Freddie nervoso.

- Mas filho, você tem que arrumar uma noiva melhor que consiga nos tirar dessa situação. Você lembra como era a nossa época de gloria? E isso não pode voltar se você casar com uma plebeia. –falou Marissa alterada.

- A sua mãe está certa Freddward e alem do mais uma boa família pode salvar o reino. –concordou Larry enquanto se sentava a mesa.

- Não permitimos que você sentasse você já deu o recado e já pode se retirar do recinto. –falou grosseiramente Carl.

- Carl não seja grosso, deixa o coitado se sentar aqui. Ele está cansado o deixa tomar o café da manha conosco. –falou Marissa intervindo pelo mensageiro.

- Tudo bem, pode se sentar e tomar o café da manha aqui. –falou Carl dando por vencido.

Enquanto isso...

Em Edimburgo, a situação não estava diferente. O frio estava intenso, os súditos não estavam na rua. No castelo da família real, todos estavam na sala de refeição. A sala era um pouco grande, tinha uma pintura de toda a família reunida em frente ao castelo, os pratos eram de porcelana, os talheres eram de prata, o chão era de madeira maciça e a mesa e as cadeiras de madeira nobre.

- Esse chá está muito bom Trina, tome mais um pouco. Você faz parte da família. –falou Sophia tomando uma xícara de chá.

- Estou satisfeita, vou voltar para a cozinha. –falou Trina se retirando da mesa.

- Fique mais um pouco na mesa Trina, tome mais um pouco de chá. Por favor, não saia da nossa mesa. –falava Sam fazendo uma carinha de um cachorro que acabou de cair da mudança.

- Você sabe que eu não resisto a essa carinha fofa, eu continuo aqui. Vou tomar mais um pouco de chá, mas tenho que voltar a cozinha, pois se eu sair de lá fica eles não fazem nada. –falou Trina brincando com o próprio cabelo.

Um serviçal entra no recinto e fica todo desajeitado.

- Me perdoe majestade por ter interrompido o café da manha, mas o mensageiro acabou de chegar de Madri com uma carta do rei Carlos IV. Ele pode entrar? –falou o serviçal meio afobado.

- Não atrapalhou nada, mande o mensageiro entrar. –falou Harry acalmando o serviçal.

O serviçal sai e volta com um homem com uma estatura mediana, moreno dos olhos castanho médio com a aparência de estar mal dormido.

- Bom dia vossa alteza, o rei Carlos IV mandou esse comunicado para vocês. –falou Jerry.

- Por favor, leia esse comunicado e pode se sentar a mesa. –falou Sophia sorridente.

- Bem... –falou Larry se sentando a mesa.

Ele começa a ler o comunicado e todos prestam atenção ao que ele diz depois dele ler a carta Sophia começa a falar.

- Bom adoraríamos comparecer nesta cerimônia. Vou escrever a resposta e mandarei por você e entregue ao mensageiro dele. –falou Sophia saindo do recinto.

Sophia vai até o gabinete real, a decoração era simples e os moveis era feito de madeira nobre. Ela escreve a carta e volta para sala e entrega a carta para o mensageiro.

- Você está bem fraquinho, gostaria de tomar o café da manha conosco? –perguntou Trina.

- Claro que aceito vossa alteza. –falou Jerry pegando um pedaço de pão.

- Vai precisar de vestido ou sapato novo, querida? –falou Harry pegando na mão da sua esposa.

- Não precisarei, vou usar o vestido que usei na festa de aniversario da princesa Isabel. –falou Sophia passando a mão no cabelo do marido.

- Eu vou querer um vestido novo mãe, o vestido que usei para ir ao aniversario da princesa Isabel está pequeno em mim. –falou Sam com um tom de repressão.

- Eu pedir para aquela estilista francesa fazer um para você, com os 2 metros de seda que comprei na ultima viagem para Índia. –falou Sophia dando um beijo no topo da cabeça da loira.

- Tem certeza que não quer um? Pois você está precisando. Faz o seguinte, semana que vem eu irei para Lion, conheço um excelente costureiro e ele ficara lisonjeado por fazer um vestido para uma rainha. –falou Harry sorrindo para a esposa.

- Eu vou querer um e vê se ele pode fazer um vestido para a nossa princesinha. –falou Sophia brincando com as madeixas loiras de sua filha.

- Tudo bem, ele fará um belo desconto para mim. Hoje está muito frio. Trina pede para algum serviçal checar se tem lenha o suficiente para nos aquecermos, se quiser ficar aqui Jerry pode ficar no quarto dos hospedes. –falou Harry tomando um pouco de chá.

- Não muito obrigada vossa majestade, tenho que voltar para Glasglow, minha esposa me espera por lá. –falou Jerry tomando um gole de chá.

Eles terminam de tomar o café da manhã e se despedem de Jerry, Harry vai para o gabinete real ler as novas leis que seriam impostas, Trina vai cuidar do funcionamento do castelo, Sam e Sophia vão a biblioteca ler alguns livros de William Shakespeare.


	3. Que Atrevimento

23 de Janeiro de 1800

Era uma manhã fresca em Edimburgo ,Harry e Sophia Charlotte tomavam o pequeno-almoço (ou café da manhã)quando o serviçal entra apressado:

–Desculpe interromper o café da manhã, Vossas altezas

–Bom dia!-disse Sophia com um tom bem-humorado.

–Vossa altezas, O mensageiro está lá fora com uma carta da família do Reino Unido.

Harry e Sophia entreolharam-se e Harry disse num tom desconfiado:

–Mande entrar

Então, um homem robusto entrou:

–Vossas altezas permitem-me que vos leia esta carta da família do Reino Unido?

–Vá em frente-disse Sophia

E o mensageiro começou a ler num tom alto:

Cara família Charlotte , é com prazer que vos faço um pedido para um acordo, que poderá trazer um bom futuro para ambas as famílias.

Estou disposto a unir o Reino Unido com a Escócia , espero que aceitem e que estejam dispostos a garantirem um bom futuro, não só para Edimburgo como também para o Reino Unido e a Escócia

Aguardarei pacientemente a resposta ,

Carl Jorge do Reino Unido

Quando acabou de ler, o mensageiro retirou-se e Harry levantando-se ,bateu com força o punho na mesa ,em perfeito estado, de madeira e gritou:

–Quem é que ele pensa que é?

–Calma Harry-disse Sophia tentando acalmar o marido

–CALMA? CALMA? ELE SABE QUE A ESCÓCIA É UM DOS NOSSOS MAIORES BENS E ALÉM DO MAIS ESTÁ NA FAMILIA Á SÉCULOS

–Eu percebo, mas não te esqueças que o médico disse que te tens que manter calmo...

–Mas ele questionou a nossa honra-disse se acalmando

–Eu sei mas Harry basta escreveres uma carta a recusar e tudo ficará como antes.

–Espero que sim.

Continuaram a tomar o pequeno-almoço quando veem uma Sam sorridente e bem-humorada a descer as escadas e a ir em direção á mesa:

–Bom Dia família-disse alegremente enquanto bocejava

–Olhe as maneiras Sam – advertiu a mãe

–Desculpe.

–Então...-Sam ia dizendo quando notou que o ar estava tenso -o que aconteceu?

–Nada Sam, só recebemos uma carta do Reino Unido , querem unir a Escócia com o Reino Unido.

–Mas a Escócia está na família há anos!

–Finalmente alguém me compreende-disse Harry nervoso

–Eu compreendo você querido

–Tanto faz, vou para o meu escritório escrever a carta a dizer que recusamos-disse mal-humorado

–Mãe?-Sophia desviou o olhar para Sam- Onde é que acha que isto vai dar?

–Não se preocupe minha filha...e então porque estava tão contente quando acordou?

–Ah hoje é o dia de folga da Trina e nós vamos passar o dia no parque-disse animada

–Então vou pedir á Marina para vos preparar umas sandes-disse enquanto ia para a cozinha-Não se esqueça de por protetor solar

–Sim, mãe-disse enquanto terminava de tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Enquanto isso no escritório de Harry, ele estava pensativo :

'Nunca na minha vida iria entregar o territorio que está na família á séculos, sei que isto vai trazer problemas para o reino, afinal conheço bem o Carl e sei que é capaz de tudo para ter o que quer. Vou escrever esta carta e depois vou falar com o conselheiro real e lhe divulgar tudo para que possamos nos preparar e preparar o reino. Não vou dizer nada á Sophia por enquanto porque sei o quanto está animada com a festa de bodas de ouro do rei Carlos IV e muito menos irei dizer á Sam, senão preocupada como ela é não iria dormir em paz, bem é melhor começar a escrever esta carta'

Comecei a escrever a carta com um certo cuidado na escolha das palavras:

Caro Carl Jorge do Reino Unido, bem é com muita pena que vou ter que recusar o pedido, principalmente porque a Escócia é um território que já está na família á muito tempo como também os nossos antepassados lutaram muito para conseguir conquistar a Escócia.

Fique bem,

Harry Eduardo Charlotte

Depois de enviar a carta, chamou o conselheiro real , Arthur, e lhe contou o sucedido naquela manhã que já não estava tão fresca.

Arthur é um homem baixo, simpático e rechonchudo ,que por acaso já tinha sido confundido com o Papai Noel pela Sam quando tinha 5 anos, já com alguns cabelos grisalhos e um par de olhos verdes brilhantes, muito pensador e muito esperto ajudava sempre Harry a tomar as decisões mais difíceis...

–Bem o reino irá ter problemas com toda a certeza...-disse Harry pensativo

–qual é a pior coisa que nos pode acontecer?

–Provavelmente uma batalha, já que neste momento não temos condições financeiras para isso

–Pode ser que não vá tão longe quanto isso

–Esperemos que não, mas tu sabes bem como o Carl é extremist que vai acontecer com quase toda a certeza...

–Então o melhor é já começarmos a arranjar equipamento e avisarmos o comandante para já se por apostos

–Eu não acho que irá ser agora, tenho a certeza que será um ataque surpresa...

–E o dinheiro? Não temos bolso para uma batalha no momento!

–Pois esse é o nosso maior problema! Sem dinheiro, não conseguiremos dar refúgio ás pessoas que tenham as suas casas destruídas durante a batalha, nem cobrar os estragos causados pela entrada deles aqui , mas ainda pior é que não teremos armas suficientes...

–E assim eles irão conseguir não só a Escócia como Edimburgo também!

–Mas por enquanto é melhor não contarmos esta conversa a ninguém.

O que eles não sabiam é que havia uma Sam intrometida e curiosa do lado de fora da pesada porta de carvalho castanho-escura envernizada que quando já não se conteu mais abriu a porta com toda a força e disse:

–Se quiser posso arranjar um emprego, pai!

–Sam? Estava escutando atrás da porta? Onde estão as suas maneiras?-disse surpreso

–Não quero saber das minhas maneiras, penso que neste momento é o menos importante-disse se sentando numa poltrona verde escura que combinava com o escritório amplo ,com janelas grandiosas com uma vista para o labirinto onde a Sam adorava brincar quando era pequena e ainda servia para ela pensar , agora que já não era tão pequena...

– E que história é essa de arranjar um emprego?

–Bem,o pai sabe, para arranjar dinheiro para que possamos sobreviver á guerra!-disse Sam decidida

–Não vamos para a guerra, o máximo que pode acontecer é uma pequena invasão...

–Que pode acabar connosco-disse Sam interrompendo

–E onde é que já se viu uma herdeira a trabalhar?

–Não vejo mal nenhum nisso afinal sirvo para que? Para ficar á espera de um príncipe encantado e ver o Reino morrer?

–Sam você ainda não percebe

–O pai é que não percebe!-disse irritada , saindo e batendo a pesada porta com força

–Agora sim temos problemas-Disse Harry


	4. A Ira

A ira.

28 de Janeiro de 1800

Era um dia frio em Londres, havia pouca neve nas ruas, os súditos caminhavam pelas ruas como normalmente. No castelo da família real, eles estavam almoçando. O cardápio era carne ao molho inglês, salada de repolho com tomate e risoto. Todos estavam almoçando na sala de refeições, quando Cat entra no recinto.

- Desculpa vossa alteza por interromper o almoço, mas o Edward e sua filha Carly acabaram de chegar de Liverpool. Posso deixá-los vir até aqui? –falou Cat afobada.

Marissa e Freddward entre olharam.

- Pode deixa-los entrar. Já pode se retirar. –falou Marissa enquanto comia um pedaço de carne.

Cat saí do recinto e volta com os dois.

- Bom dia Edward, como foi à viagem? –perguntou Carl.

- Foi boa, consegui arrecadar bastantes impostos em Belfast e Liverpool. –falou Edward cansado.

Os olhos do rei brilharam com uma intensidade quando ouviu "arrecadar bastantes impostos", pois isso era um bom sinal para ele.

- Podem se sentarem à mesa e almoçar conosco. –falou Carl enquanto comia um pedaço de tomate.

- Cat, traga mais dois pratos e mais talheres.

Os dois se sentam a mesa, Cat traz os pratos e os talheres a mesa. Um silencio torturante se instala no ambiente.

- Como foi a sua temporada de estudos em Belfast Carly? –perguntou Marissa tentando puxar assunto.

- Foi legal, fiz novos amigos por lá. E volto a estudar no verão. –falou Carly brincando com uma madeixa do seu cabelo.

- Essa temporada em Belfast fez bem para você. Deixou você mais bonita. –falou Freddie em tom galanteador.

- Obrigada vossa alteza. –falou Carly corada.

- Pode me chamar apenas de Freddie. –falou o moreno.

- Semana que vem vou a Paris e depois vou a Roma visitar a minha mãe. Quer ir comigo Carly? –perguntou Marissa enquanto terminava de almoçar.

- Aceito se meu pai concordar com isso. –falou Carly animada.

- Por mim você pode ir querida. Só prometa que não dará trabalho a Marissa. –falou Edward sorrindo.

- Ela não dá nenhum trabalho para mim, ela é uma boa menina. –falou Marissa passando a mão no cabelo da morena.

Eles terminam de almoçar, Marissa e Carly vão passear pela cidade, Freddie cal vaga pelos arredores do castelo enquanto Edward e Carl vão para o gabinete real fazer a contabilização dos impostos arrecadados.

Enquanto isso...

Em Edimburgo, a situação estava diferente estava fazendo frio intenso. Os súditos andavam pelas ruas usando roupas pesadas. No castelo real, a família Charlotte estava almoçando em clima descontraído. O cardápio era carne ao molho madeira, arroz, vários tipos de saladas e uísque.

- Esse uísque está muito bom, é um dos melhores da reserva. –falou Harry enquanto tomava um gole.

- Fizemos um bom negocio comprando aquela destilaria daquela família que foi embora para os Estados Unidos. –falou Sophia enquanto dava uma garfada na carne.

- Está muito bom isso, a nova cozinheira tem uma mão de fada. –falou Sam de boca cheia.

- Olha os modos Sam, não quero passar vergonha na festa de bodas de ouro do rei Carlos IV. –falou Sophia em tom repreensivo.

- Me desculpa, é que me empolguei. –falou Sam envergonhada.

- Fica tranquila princesa, você tem modos e conseguirá arrumar um bom partido na festa. –falou Trina animando-a.

- Eu não quero me casar tão cedo e não quero me casar com aquele chato do Alois. –falou Sam brava.

- Isso é uma questão de idade, quando você estiver na minha idade, ninguém vai querer se casar com você. Eles preferem meninas da sua idade. –falou Sophia meio alterada.

- Eu ia me casar com a rainha do Reino Unido, mas conheci a sua mãe e me apaixonei por ela. Ela é a mulher da minha vida. –falou Harry sorridente.

- Minha mãe queria que eu me casasse com o primo do seu pai, mas eu não quis. Pois conheci o melhor homem do mundo. –falou Sophia emocionada com a declaração de amor.

- Quero me casar por amor. Não por dinheiro e nem título de nobreza. –falou Sam nervosa.

- Que tal hoje visitar a destilaria comigo? –perguntou Trina tentando mudar de assunto

- Boa ideia quero conhecer o processo de fabricação de um bom uísque. –falou Sam com certo brilho no olhar.

- Então vamos conhecer, pois ela fecha às 4 horas. –falou Trina se levantando da mesa.

- Vou trocar de roupa e vamos ir então. –falou Sam enquanto corria pela sala.

Sam troca de roupa enquanto Trina esperava uma carroça para buscá-las, a carroça chega e as duas vão à destilaria.

Enquanto isso em Londres...

O rei Carl estava no gabinete real contabilizando o dinheiro arrecadado dos impostos, quando Cat entra no recinto.

- Desculpe vossa majestade, o mensageiro real acabou de chegar de Edimburgo e tem um comunicado do rei Harry Eduardo da Escócia. Ele falou que esse comunicado é muito importante, posso o deixar entrar? –falou Cat calmamente.

- Pode deixa-lo vir aqui. –falou Carl enquanto mexia nas moedas.

Cat sai do recinto e volta com o mensageiro que tinha uma aparência de cansado.

- Boa tarde vossa majestade. –falou Larry meio exausto.

- Leia o comunicado do rei Harry Eduardo. –falou Carl meio impaciente.

- Bem... - Larry começou a ler o comunicado e enquanto Carl contava as moedas.

Quando Larry terminou de ler o comunicado, Carl deu um soco na mesa que era de carvalho envernizado.

- Pode se retirar. –falou Carl com certo de arrogância.

Larry sai da sala e esquece-se de fechar a porta, Carl bate a porta e se senta à cadeira.

- Quem ele pensa que é? Se for briga que ele quer, então ele vai ter briga. –falou Carl irritado.

Ele pega um frasco de tinta preta, a caneta, um papel meio envelhecido e o mata borrão e começa escrever compulsivamente.

Marissa estava à sala ao lado, quando ouve um estrondo vindo do gabinete real, nervosa ela sai da sala e vai ao gabinete real. Ela abre a porta e vê o seu marido furioso escrevendo uma carta.

- O que aconteceu querido, para você estar tão nervoso? –perguntou Marissa enquanto se sentava na cadeira.

- Acabei de receber um comunicado do rei Harry Eduardo não quis se aliar ao nosso reino e se ele quer briga vai ter briga. –falou Carl bravo.

- Pare com isso, essa briga de vocês duram a mais desde a época do seu pai. Isso não vai levar a nada, se ele não quer aliar o reino dele ao nosso deixe. Ele não sabe que está perdendo um grande negocio. O reino dele está em decadência e o mais conciliável é aliar a nós. Se aliar a nos os problemas dele acaba. –falou Marissa tentando acalmar o marido.

- Eu to escrevendo uma carta para ele, espero que ele aceita logo a nossa proposta. Se ele recusar vou mandar a cavalaria invadir o território deles. Ele vão-te que se aliar a nos por bem ou por mal. –falou Carl meio calmo.


	5. Até á Próxima

31 de Janeiro de 1800 , Edimburgo

o Rei Harry está no seu escritório, sentado a ler o jornal com as notícias do dia, quando vê uma notícia que o surpreende:

_'Edimburgo em apuros?_

_Fontes anunciam que o Rei Carl do Reino Unido terá mandado uma carta ao nosso rei para unir a Escócia com o Reino Unido. Fontes afirmam que o Rei Harry recusou o pedido o que poderá levar a uma futura invasão. Estas são as únicas informações que temos para já._

_Será que é verdade?_

_Henrique Lopes, Jornal Real'_

Harry ficou chocado, estava prestes a chamar o conselheiro, quando é interrompido por batidas na porta:

–Entre!

–Vossa alteza, acabou de chegar uma carta do Reino U...

–Dê-ma cá-disse Harry interrompendo o mensageiro

–Mas Vossa alteza não quer que eu a leia?

–Para depois ir para o jornal real? Não, obrigado! Eu mesmo leio.

O mensageiro a tremer de medo, saiu deixando um Rei nervoso com uma carta na mão. Começou a abri-la e a ler:

_'Caro Rei,_

_Vi que recusou o nosso acordo!_

_É uma pena já que seria muito bom para ambos mas, tudo bem!_

_Até á próxima,_

_Carl do Reino Unido'_

Notou que havia uma grande mistura de ironia e sarcasmo naquela carta. Apressado ligou para o conselheiro que estaria no seu escritório em 15 minutos.

–Coragem!

–Não Sam!-Disse Trina

Estavam no labirinto enquanto Sam tentava convencer Trina a ir falar com o Felipe, um criado de lá de casa , era o filho da cozinheira nova e por isso foi muito bem recebido por todos mas especialmente por Trina que tinha uma (grande) paixoneta pelos olhos verdes e pelo sorriso doce mas ao mesmo tempo atrevido do garoto.

–Ai deixe o medo de lado!

–Não é medo, é vergonha Sam!

Trina está arrependida desde o dia que contou a Sam da sua grande paixoneta. Sabia que Sam iria ser um cupido pessoal dela sempre á espera do alvo para a atirar para cima dele ou faze-la virar água por cima da camisa branca perfeitamente arrumada dele , quando molhada se tornava transparente, que

fazia o tronco bem tratado aparecer. Ou quando ela os trancou no mesmo quarto e deram o seu primeiro beijo ,lembra-se bem desse momento :

Flashback on:

_–Sam, abra a porta!_

_–O que disse Trina? Quer ficar aí com o Felipe mais tempo? Por mim tudo bem , Bye vou ás compras.._

_–Não Sa..._

_–Sabe nunca pensei que ficar aqui comigo seria tão mau assim para você estar desesperada para sair- disse Felipe com um sorriso sedutor enquanto se sentava na cama olhando para ela._

_–Você não entende..._

_–Que você é linda?_

_–Pare com isso! Eu não sou o resto das criadas que caem todas de amores por você!_

_–Numa coisa tem razão...Não é como as outras criadas-Trina olhou para ele-É bem melhor!_

_–Eu não vou cair no seu joguinho, pode desistir!_

_–Sabe? Uma lição que a minha mãe me ensinou é que nunca se desiste..._

_Estava se aproximando e o jogo começava a ficar perigoso para Trina , que já estava com o coração a sair pela boca , com as mãos suadas e ofegante como alguém que acabou de correr uma maratona!_

_–Bem..._

_Tarde mais , a esta altura os lábios já estavam colados um ao outro e as línguas já entravam em ação , as mãos safadas de Felipe já estavam passeando pelo corpo de Trina que neste momento agarrava os cabelos da paixoneta com força._

_Continuariam-se beijando se batidas na porta e a voz duma loira não tivessem interrompido o momento.._

_–Mataram-se? Ou estão na cama? Usaram proteção? Não quero ser titia!- disse enquanto gargalhava-Vou abrir a porta!_

_Abriu a porta e olhou-nos com um olhar divertido no rosto_

_–Bem se uma carruagem não tivesse passado por cima de uma poça de água, me tivesse molhado toda e eu não viesse a casa, seria mesmo titia!_

_–Eu vou indo-disse Felipe enquanto saía_

_Trina fechou a porta apressada acompanhada pelo olhar malicioso e curioso de Sam que indicava que ela estava á espera que ela lhe contasse tudo._

_Contou-lhe tudo e Sam disse:_

_–Para um primeiro beijo foi bem quente , hein?_

Flashback off

–Sam você não se pode esquecer que ele 'se dá com todas'

–Se não tentar nunca saberá!

–Ouça Sam eu ainda nem tenho a certeza se gosto dele-disse cruzando os braços

–Gostando não sei mas amando está de certeza!

–Como sabe?

–Não para de falar dele!

–Isso não é verdade...

–Não? Ainda hoje no café da manhã , você me disse que não ia beber café porque ele não gosta de garotas que bebem café!

–Não é por isso! É porque eu leio jornais e me informo...e sei que o café faz os seios das mulheres ficarem mais pequenos!

–Eu sei bem porquê que não quer que fiquem pequenos-disse lançando um sorriso malicioso á melhor amiga

–Sam! Não é por causa dele!

–Então porque que escreveu uma música sobre ele?

–Como sabe?

–Não sabia mas agora já sei! HAHA Apanhei você...

–arrg odeio você

–Por conhecer você?

Continuaram conversando no labirinto até serem chamadas para o lanche.

O Conselheiro entra no escritório já pressentindo más notícias:

–Aconteceu alguma coisa?

–Temos más notícias e péssimas, qual quer saber primeiro?

–A Péssima...-disse o conselheiro receoso

Harry apenas lhe passou o Jornal real para as mãos grandes com luvas.

Leu com atenção e no fim perguntou:

–Quem acha que foi?

–Não sei mas daqui em diante , nenhum mensageiro irá ler as minhas cartas!

–Mas temos de desmentir isto! As pessoas vão entrar em pânico e a Rainha vai descobrir!

–Por isso é que quando sair daqui vai ligar imediatamente a este tal de Herinque Lopes e obriga-lo a dizer quem lhe disse e desmentir a noticia!

–Tudo bem e a má?

–Recebi a carta do Rei Carl.

–E?

–Leia e diga-me se não é suspeita

Leu a carta com atenção e no final disse:

–Este 'Até á próxima' parece-me ter uma mensagem por detrás.

–E nós sabemos qual é...


	6. Semi

Seminu.

Londres, 02 de Fevereiro de 1800.

Amanhecia em Londres, o dia não estava muito frio. Tinha muito súditos circulando pelas ruas da cidade. Carl foi o primeiro a acordar, ele dirigiu-se ao gabinete real. Chegando lá ele vê um jornal em cima da mesa, ele franziu os lábios e pega o jornal. Cat entra na sala.

- Bom dia vossa majestade. O mensageiro veio hoje mais cedo e me entregou este jornal da Escócia. Ele pediu para vossa majestade ler a primeira pagina do jornal com atenção. –falou Cat calmamente.

- Obrigada Catherine, já pode se retirar. –falou Carl meio impaciente.

Cat se retira do recinto. Carl começa a ler a matéria, a cada linha lida um sorriso se formava nos lábios. Depois de ele ter terminado de ler o jornal ele chama Cat.

- Cat, por favor, chama o Leonard. –ordenou Carl em tom autoritário.

- Sim vossa majestade. –falou Cat meio nervosa.

Cat sai do recinto e volta com um homem alto, tinha cavanhaque, dos olhos esverdeados, cabelo castanho escuro e aparentava estar cansado.

- Bom dia vossa majestade, o que desejastes? –falou Leonard enquanto se sentava a cadeira.

- Eu quero que mande a cavalaria invadir a cidade de Kelso, só para dar um susto no rei. –falou Carl com maldade.

- Pode deixar, eu vou dar a ordenar eles agora. –falou Leonard animado.

Marissa acorda, desce as escadas e vai à sala de refeições, chegando lá ela vê Cat e os serviçais terminando de arrumar a mesa.

- Bom dia Cat, você viu o Carl? –perguntou Marissa enquanto olhava os serviçais trabalhando.

- Bom dia vossa majestade, o rei está no gabinete real. –falou Cat enquanto colocava um cacho de uva em cima da mesa.

Marissa sai do recinto e vai ao gabinete real. Ela entra na sala e vê seu marido escrevendo um comunicado.

- Bom dia querido, porque você acordou tão cedo hoje? –perguntou Marissa enquanto se sentava a mesa.

- Vim resolver alguns problemas aqui no gabinete e vi esse jornal em cima da mesa. Leia-o. –falou Harry entregando o jornal para Marissa.

Marissa lê atentamente o jornal e fica impressionada com o conteúdo da matéria. Depois de ler o jornal Marissa franzi a testa e começa a tagarelar.

- Não sabia que você tinha algum informante na Escócia? Quem é ele ou ela? Você sabe muito bem que não podemos gastar muito dinheiro com essa invasão para dar um susto no rei de lá, precisamos de muito dinheiro para manter o seu irmão na Austrália para manter a ordem por lá... –falava Marissa compulsivamente quando Carl bate a mão na mesa de carvalho.

- Eu sei disso, não possuo informante por lá para conseguir manter o nosso luxo aqui e manter o luxo e a boa arrecadação na Austrália. Semana que vem o meu irmão virá para cá trazendo toda a arrecadação de impostos da Austrália e ficará por aqui durante um mês. Ele foi convidado pelo rei Carlos IV para ir à cerimônia de bodas de ouro. A Isabel não virá, pois tem que manter a ordem por lá. –falou Carl bravo. –estou escrevendo uma carta para o Harry com um pouco de ironia sobre o susto que darei.

- Hoje irei para a Paris, pois quero escolher o melhor tecido para o meu vestido. –falou Marissa enquanto lia a seção de moda no jornal.

- Tinha me esquecido, eu vou para Leeds ler algumas leis e visitar a duquesa Elizabeth Gillies. –falou Carl enquanto escrevia a carta.

- Vamos tomar o café da manha, depois você termina de escrever essa carta. –falou Marissa quando tirava o tinteiro da mesa.

Eles saem da sala e vão à sala de refeições tomam o café da manha junto com a Carly, Freddie e Edward. Depois do café da manhã...

- Cat fala para o Robbie levar o Rex, pois vou passear pela cidade. –falou Freddie enquanto se levantava a mesa.

- Sim vossa alteza. –falou Cat saindo do recinto.

- Quer andar de cavalo comigo Carly? –perguntou Freddie com um sorriso de lado.

- Não muito obrigada, fiquei de arrumar as minhas malas hoje de tarde viajarei com a sua mãe. –respondeu Carly timidamente.

- Quando quiser andar pela cidade, é só me chamar, pois eu conheço aquela cidade como a palma da minha mão. –falou Freddie em tom de convencido.

- Pode deixar. –falou Carly enquanto saia da sala.

Freddie vai até o jardim e pega o cavalo que segue em direção à cidade. Chegando a cidade, o moreno recebia varias cantadas das jovens súditas.

- ECONOMIZE PIRULITOS, CHUPE MINHA LÍNGUA! –falou uma ruiva.

- ECONOMIZE SABONETE, TOME BANHO COMIGO! –gritou quatro loiras que aparentava ter 15 anos.

Freddie ficava corado com tantas cantadas que recebia e foi em direção ao bairro onde a burguesia morava, ele parou em frente a uma casa laranja. Um menino que aparentava ter 16 anos, loiro dos olhos esverdeados estava esperando-o.

- Oi Freddie quanto tempo né? –falou Brad animado.

- Pois é nunca mais vim visitar o meu velho amigo. Estava viajando pela Itália durante esse tempo. –falou Freddie cumprimentando o loiro.

- Vamos fazer a nossa famosa corrida de cavalo? –perguntou Brad pegando o cavalo.

- Boa ideia, a corrida começará daqui e vai ate a margem do rio Tamisa. –falou o moreno olhando para o horizonte.

- Quem chegar primeiro fará o perdedor pagar um mico. –disse o loiro com um sorriso de vitoria.

- Vamos começar em então depois do 3. –falou Freddie se preparando para a corrida.

- Em, 1, 2 e 3. Já. –gritou Brad.

Os dois saem em disparada pela cidade, eles quase atropelam as pessoas que caminhavam pela cidade, andam por ruas estreitas e os cavalos pareciam que estavam gostando disso. Brad chega primeiro a margem do rio Tamisa.

- Como sempre, eu ganhei. –falou Brad fazendo a dancinha da vitoria.

- Qual será o mico dessa vez? –perguntou Freddie de cabeça baixa.

- Não serei maldoso dessa vez, apenas quero que você ande só de cueca pelas ruas da cidade. –falou Brad rindo.

- Isso é muito pesado. –relutou Freddie.

- Você não falou nada sobre como seria o mico. –falou Brad.

Freddie tira a roupa, entrega a Brad e anda pela cidade só com a roupa intima. As pessoas ficaram aterrorizadas quando viu o jovem príncipe correndo de cueca pela cidade. Um oficial da policia viu-o e corre atrás do moreno, em disparada Freddie tenta fugir do policial até que ele para ver se despistou o policial, mas quando ele vai voltar a correr ele sente uma força puxando o braço do moreno.

- Peguei você né cueca man. –falou o policial zangado.

- Eu sou o príncipe Freddward, filho do rei Carl e da rainha Marissa. –falou Freddie enquanto tentava tirar a mão do policial do seu braço.

- Jura? Eu sou o rei Carl. Vamos para a delegacia para você falar esse absurdo para o delegado. –falou o policial em tom de ironia enquanto puxava Freddie.

O policial leva Freddie arrastado até a delegacia, quando o delegado pergunta.

- O que você está fazendo com o príncipe Freddward? –falou o delegado irritado.

- Então você não estava brincando quando disse que era o príncipe Freddward, mil desculpas vossa alteza. –falou o policial envergonhado se curvando ao príncipe.

- Você apenas fez o seu trabalho. –disse Freddie envergonhado.

- O que vossa alteza faz aqui na delegacia trajando apenas uma peça intima? –perguntou o delegado meio calmo.

- Ele estava correndo pelas ruas da cidade apenas de cueca, abordei o meliante e ele veio me falar que era o príncipe. Por isso que o trouxe até aqui. –falou o policial.

- A vossa alteza está liberado, mas não pode sair na rua nesse estado. Com quem as suas roupas estão? –questionou o delegado olhando para a mesa de madeira.

- Está com o meu amigo Brad, o pai dele é dono do mercado de especiarias. –falou Freddie se sentando em uma cadeira.

O policial sai da delegacia e volta com Brad e as roupas do jovem príncipe. Ele se veste e vai embora.

- Que confusão que te coloquei hein. Próxima vez não fazeres desafios pesados como esse. –falou Brad.

- Próxima vez terá revanche e quem perdera a corrida será você. –falou Freddie em tom provocativo.

- Vai sonhando príncipe, quem sempre ganha à corrida aqui sou eu. Que uma revanche agora? –perguntou Brad provocando.

- Vou ter que deixar a revanche para outro dia, pois meus pais estão me esperando. –falou Freddie tentando fugir do assunto.

- Tá com medo de perder? –provocou Brad.

- Não estou com medo, minha mãe e a Carly vão para a Itália hoje e tenho que me despedir delas. –falou Freddie enquanto montava no cavalo.

- Outro dia vamos ter a revanche, tchau. –falou Brad entrando em casa.

- Tchau. –falou Freddie enquanto acenava.

Em disparada, o cavalo do moreno correndo como se fosse uma corrida de cavalo. Em pouco tempo, ele chega ao castelo e vê Carly no jardim conversando com Cat.

- Oi Freddie como foi o seu passeio pela cidade? –perguntou Carly sorridente.

- Quase parei na cadeia. –falou Freddie enquanto descia do cavalo.

- O que aconteceu? –perguntou Carly curiosa.

- Cat, fala para o Robbie guardar o Rex para mim. –Cat acena com a cabeça e sai.

Freddie conta a historia para a Carly que presta atenção na historia.

- Nossa, que cilada hein. Mas o Brad pegou pesado com você. –falou Carly enquanto passava a mão no cabelo do moreno.

- Pois é. Ainda bem que o delegado me reconheceu. –falou Freddie aliviado.

- CARLY, VEM ARRUMAR AS SUAS MALAS. –gritou Marissa da varanda.

- Eu vou indo. –falou Carly enquanto saia.

Depois do famoso chá das 5, a família real vai ao porto do rio Tamisa. O navio real estava atracado à espera da Carly e da rainha.

- Tchau filha, não de trabalho a Marissa. Sentirei a sua falta. –falou Edward abraçando a morena.

- Não se preocupe, não darei trabalho para ela. Daqui a duas semanas estarei ai. –falou Carly emocionada.

- Sentirei a sua falta mãe eu queria ir à Itália contigo ver a vovó e o vovô. –falou Freddie enquanto abraçava a sua mãe.

- Também sentirei a sua falta querido, próxima vez você irá viajar comigo. –falou Marissa emocionada.

- Sentirei muito a sua falta minha querida, eu irei para Leeds amanhã. Quando você voltar, estarei aqui lhe esperando. –falou Carl com o tom de voz meio triste.

Eles dão um abraço em grupo, as duas morenas entram no navio e zarpa do porto. Deixando Edward chorando e esperando ansiosamente sua amada filha.


End file.
